Mephilver Story: Can You Love the One You Hate?
by Stujet9rainshine
Summary: In the post Sonic '06 world in Silver's time line. Mephiles returns, after revelations about who he is and his past, obsessed with Silver. This obsession is taken to the point where Mephiles turns Silver into a girl in attempt to get Silver's affections away from Blaze. This leads up to a wonderful, tragic love story where Mephiles tries to turn it all around for love, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Mephiles was sitting in bleak jealousy and hateful envy as he watched Silver and Blaze deep in conversation. They liked each other a lot, he knew this, but he still obsessed over Silver with his confused heart. They cuddled and kissed throughout the conversation. Pain was brought on by this sight, he could never understand Silver. The darkness within his soul faultered with obsessive warped love.

As Mephiles was watching Blaze got up and said good night to Silver and started to head inside after a last quick kiss. Anger burned inside of Mephiles. If only he stop Silver from seeing Blaze without completely destroying Silver. Mephiles observed Blaze's feminine body and face and got an idea! Turn Silver female. Then no one could take the Silver he desired away from him.

Silver watched Blaze slowly head into her house. Silver still had a goofy smile on from his kisses with Blaze. But it was getting late, Silver got up and decided it was time to head home. He started the walk mindlessly as he thought about how wonderful Blaze was, when she wasn't angry that is. As he continued his walk he got the dreaded feeling someone was watching him, but he simply brushed it off. He used his powers to fly home just in case. He wanted to get home before night fall which was annoyingly close since the sky was orange with the sunset. The feeling of being watched never left him even flying at high speeds. After flying almost the entire trip he stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way. His was whistling a happy diddy when he heard someone clear their throat. Silver stopped dead in his trackers.

"Hello, Silver," said the all-to-familiar voice of Mephiles the Dark. Silver whipped around, shock clear on his pale face. He thought Mephiles was still trapped, never to return. "I have freed myself," Mephiles said to respond to his shock, as if he could read Silver's mind.

"What do you want, Mephiles?" Silver basically growled.

"You. . ." Mephiles answered in a strange voice. Silver took a step back. What. The. Hell. Mephiles lifted a now glowing hand and shot a beam of light a Silver. A sharp pain shot though his body, mainly in his chest. His only thought was 'Freak that hurt... Oh sweet Mobius! I'm gonna die!' Then he blacked out.

Mephiles went to Silver's knocked-out body and placed his mouthless muzzle onto Silver's. After pulling away he wiped a single tear from the corner of Silver's eye and sat down to watch him transform. Several minutes passed and Silver began to change. First, his quills changed and began to resembled Amy's but there were still five quills and covered only the left eye. Long, black eyelashes grew and the black outlining of the eyes became darker and bolder. "Silver is becoming very beautiful," Mephiles thought. Then some fairly large breasts began to form and his chest fur shrank just outlining Silver's collar bone. On this note Mephiles pulled out a dress. This dress was the same basic palate and design as Silver's boots. A dark navy blue base and a white stripe down the middle. It had a "popped" collar and a gold belt with a buckel like Silver's gold cuffs. The skirt of the dress was three ruffles with with white tips. Mephiles thought it was cute. Mephiles put the dress on her and when he had finished Silver had fully turned into a girl. He just stared at her beauty his spell was only suppose to turn her into what he would had looked like if he was born a girl. Well, to Mephiles, it seemed that Silver should have been born a girl. Then Mephiles had to leave he had business to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had just started to rise when Silver woke up she felt like she'd been hit by a metro. Her whole body hurt and felt strangely absent of certain nerves and was accompanied by a splitting headache. Keeping her eyes closed, Silver groaned and brought her hand to her head and then jerked it away in confusion. What. The. Hell. Her quills were all messed up and forward facing. Her eyes flew open dread crawled up the length of her spine, she noted was in a field. Silver started to whip her head back and forth to see what the hell was around her then she got dizzy and fell backward. Her head hit a pillow with a thud.

"Where are you? I know you did this!" She yelled, then paused, then asked herself the following questions: Where was she? Who was she yelling for? What the hell? She had never seen this place before. She was so confused.

Silver looked at herself and more head splitting shock ran though her. Boobs! She had boobs and a dress! Oh, sweet Mobius! Silver must have hit her head pretty hard or something, but the feeling was weird and strangely realistic. Out of blunt curiosity Silver decided to grope herself just to test the waters. The soft feeling of the warm flesh between her fingers felt just as Blaze's breast had in his own hands... Holy Shit they were real! More curiosity wriggled though out Silver and she started to reach for her skirt when out of no where someone cleared their throat.

Mephiles stopped and stared at her with simple curiosity at the sight. Silver holding the shirt up with two hands about to check herself out. Red instantly flooded to Silver's cheeks and she hastily stood up. Mephiles blushed and cleared his throat again for a clearly different reason. Silver became enraged and she back-handed him, sending him back a couple of feet. Mephiles was startled but only for a second then he went back to his observing.

"What the fuck, Mephiles," She hissed as the red covered more of her face, a darker shade even. Mephiles just stared captivated by the scene unfolding in front of him. He was slightly uncomfortable by it actually, he figured the spell would have failed and wore off by the time Silver woke up. Considering this was the first time he ever even tried a spell like this before. As he continued to admire his work, a adorable blushing piece of work. The longer he stared the more the blush and embarrassment faded from Silver's face and was replaced with this kind of 'what the hell face'. The she spoke again. "I said 'what the fuck?' Mephiles. Why are you staring and what the hell did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry. I was just admiring the view, Silver," the snide remark rolled off his tongue with a lovely emphasis on her name. "Please, don't hold that against me," he said and then he strutted up to a close distance from Silver and placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking it. Silver quaked under his touch as if she expected to be burnt. Mephiles drew back his hand and questioned how to approached this pissed off, now female, Silver. Mephiles was bad enough at communicating, how could he expect himself to be able to express feelings of attraction. Before, he could react or think anymore Silver stepped back and growled.

"Did you do this to me? What the hell did you plan to accomplish? Mephiles," Silver spit the words out like grit and the way she said his name was like tasting something horrid and bitter. Mephiles wished he had a mouth so he could just give her a devilish smile, even though the words hurt.

"Of course I did it," he gestured to her curvy body, "'What would I like to accomplish' you ask. I would like to have fun with you. I, honestly, didn't think the spell work so gorgeously but you sure have that appearance." He growled seductively.

Silver felt her face heat, sweet Mobius, Mephiles the Dark was obsessing over her. Turning her into a girl was a pretty extreme way to get someone's attention, but in the end it did work, kind of. Silver had to rebuttal, "What do you really want?" Mephiles stared back at her genuinely confused, so she continued, "Is this some sort of plan to take over the world and or gain Iblis's power, kill Sonic, again, maybe?" Mephiles visually cringed at the mention of Iblis, but quickly hid it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heylo. At this point in the story I start referencing another story I wrote. This other story, is a backstory of how Mephiles became, well, Mephiles the Dark the evil immortal. It's a tragedy set 1700 years before this story's timeline. To put it simply, you might want to read it for this one to make more seance. The story is titled ****_Dear Mephiles_**** and it can be found on my page. **

**Please enjoy the read and if have an idea, criticism, praise, or even why you don't like the story tell me though a PM or review. It would be appreciated, because I'm open to ideas. Thank you for reading.**

"I have no plans to take over the world. Now that I think about it, it would be too much work anyway. Mobians suck," he paused and a look crawled into his eyes, "I have only one thing I am after, is the only mobian I find remotely worth my time," the subduction crawled back into his voice. Silver was shocked he was now flat out flirting with her! All the sudden she broke out into angry tears and starting yelling at the cursed mouthless hedgehog.

"You heartless how could you just stop wanting to take over the world, huh! Some evil shattering revelation?" She screamed. These words pieced his heart, if only she knew the nerve she just struck. Pain caresses Mephiles's new surfaced memories haunted mind again, flashing in waves of scarlet. Silver made some of the ice in his heart shatter painfully, melting as the shards ripped into every soft spot in his immortal soul. He collaped onto his knees and started to sob.

"Yes it was a soul shattering one at that. . . I'm sorry. . ." He said with a pain laced voice as he keep sobbing. Silver looked at Mephiles and was could cry? His sudden display of emotion pulled at Silver's heart strings. Mephiles looked up at her his eyes pleading silently with her. Silver was surprised as she noted Mephiles's pupils were no longer cat like they were wide and droopy and normal. Silver just stared for a moment taking in what the hell was going on. She briefly wondered what he just said meant. Then something in her made her pity him. She sighed.

"Stop crying, it doesn't suit you," she paused taking a labored breath. "It's okay, I forgive you," The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. His flowing tears slowed, the sparkling in his eyes looked so out of place it made her feel more than a little sick. She looked no longer at a demon out to destroy the world, but a lost soul washed in misery and tears. . . and hope

"You do?" the words were barely more than a whisper. His eyes glided upward and they locked with hers. "You really forgive me?" Silver nodded. Mephiles decided it was his chance but he blushed a deep red. "You really do look absolutely gorgeous. . . What do think?" He asked awkwardly. Silver just stared at him. What type of question was that? She was confused. . . well then she felt nauseous and stupid.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mephiles," Silver said rolling her eyes an attempt to break eye contact. She was nervous around Mephiles but in that strange awkward kind of way. Silver stood up and suddenly became fully aware of the lack of male anatomy and the weird weightless pressure that meant Silver really was female. Silver wobbled in her wedge heels and realized just how different this curvy female body was compared to his previous, toned male figure

"Well, I can fix that," Mephiles said and then he lifted his hand and with the other he grabbed Silver's. He said a spell that would transport them to a special place. Only a couple Mobians have ever had the pleasure of seeing. They warped and Silver squeaked, Mephiles expected a reaction of some sorts teleportation wasn't exactly comfortable.

Silver felt her stomach lurch into her throat when Mephiles grabbed her hand, then back down to her feet with the sudden teleportation. Silver's head pounded with the nausea in her stomach. she held her eyes shut to block out the pain. It only when Mephiles cleared his throat that she opened them. She was shocked. They where in field of wild flowers and tall grass. She had never seen anything so amazing, she even wondered if this place was even on Mobius. She noted a beautiful crystal blue pond and the trees that surrounded the entire grove. The trees were in full bloom as we're the flowers. Every color of the rainbow was present in this little, secluded grove. Silver was actually a little disappointed on the lack of an actual rainbow.

"This place is so... so" Silver exclaimed breathlessly as she couldn't even find the words to describe her feelings.

"Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, surreal, secluded, perfect," Mephiles filled in for her. He glanced at her and thought he had never seen anything as beautiful or perfect as her. His eyes drifted around this place sad memories played though his mind, he had died here. The long past hurt him but he just brushed the memories away.

"Yes all of the above! I feel so amazing here! This is amazing!" She danced around in the tall grass taking in the amazing feeling her heart had filled with. When she looked over at Mephiles she had a haunted look on his face as he gazed over toward the southern tree line, but when he looked at her his eyes lit up and the shadows disappeared.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you," he said as he pointed to a crystal blue pool. "Go and look in it." Silver then slowly paced up to the pool and looked into the clear waters. Her eyes widen into golden discs as the shock of her female appearance initially hit her. She stared into the water for a couple more seconds.

"Oh, I look like a. . . a," she paused and thought about her next words, carefully. "A girl me...?" she finished ackwardly. Delivered tried to thing what it was like to be guy, but she couldn't grasp it. It was foreign for her to even wonder what guy Silver would think or feel. The spell must have altered her brain so Silver could grasp an involuntary sex change. After she had been staring into that water for while thinking Mephiles came up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Silver snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Silver?" He asked. "You've been staring in the water for almost ten minutes now." Silver didn't know what to say ten minutes! It didnt feel like it had been ten minutes or even close. The only thing that told her that was her stiff muscles.

"I'm fine," She said then she just busted out laughing. Mephiles looked at her like she was insane.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding concerned and very confused.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow were wrong to pick on me I looked nothing like a girl before," Mephiles stared at her absorbing the fact that was what see had to say about the situation, then he started laughing too. His laugh was a real laugh not the evil, dry, heartless one he had before. Mephiles felt his heart warm at the sound of his own laughter, he hadn't laughed like this in a millennium. Mephiles felt like being snide.

"They said that!" he started to laugh harder "if they saw you now they would start drooling!" Silver giggled that was quite the compliment Shadow never drooled. Mephiles squeezed her shoulders. She didn't know why but see suddenly felt really safe around him.

Mephiles became ecstatic he was close to her and she wasn't pushing him away just looking at the reflections in the water, humming softly. He just decided to stand there looking thier reflection too.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver stood in his embrace wanting, but not wanting him to let go. She was still in shock that he had done this. There was that one moment of tranquility and then a thought hit her like a punch in the gut. She stummbled, if Mephiles had not been holding her she would have fallen. That thought was Blaze, his lover, who was still a girl.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay? What happened?" Mephiles asked quickly as he steadied her. She was pissed all the questions he asked just pissed her off more. She just wanted to show him her wrath.

"You fucking monster!" She yanked away from him and jerked around and caught him in a field of power. His blank, hurt stare made her heart hurt, but she ingored it. The hurt in his eyes meant nothing to Silver, Mephiles was a demon, a horrible demon.

"You dense idiot. You want to know what's wrong, do you?" She growled sarcastically. "You turned me into a GIRL you son of a BITCH!" She spit the words out like dirt. Mephiles looked hurt for a brief moment then he too became angry.

"You just came to this conculsion? I thought you were smarter than that," he stated in a matching sarcastic voise. Silver became so angry that she started shaking and a dark teal arua appeared around her. She, losing all her sanity and self control, walked up to Mephiles and grabbed him by his throat and squeezed.

"Change me back... NOW!" She growled as she squeezed harder. Mephiles coundn't respond for he couldn't even breath. He grabbed at Silver vise grip trying to get her to let go. He started to gasp, but it was useless Silver was going to strangle him. He tried to choke out an explanation but only gurgling noises were made. He started to lose the outside field of this vision. He gave up on struggling.

Silver's stare and and anger didn't even flinch when he stopped struggling. Her grip remained but he turned into that liquid, darkness state. That's when her fog of anger faded and her rational mind returned. Then she staggered back like someone had just punched the gut. Then she got nauseous and became so dizzy that she collapsed onto her knees.

Mephiles was in his liquid state when he regained wakefulness. He moaned in pain as a haze of agony surrounded him. Being immortal didn't make pain anymore bearable, he suffered though it for the pain would not end only heal. The part that hurt him the most immortality could not heal, his heart ached. He felt the hollow dry pain of suffocation had left. Any mere mortal would have died by that vice grip. Mephiles felt as if he need to explain himself out of the ache in his heart. When he attempted to reform, he was reminded that not only his heart was hurt, an elecetric shock of pain coarsed though him. Mephiles let out a harsh sound from the shock of pain.

"Mephiles. . . Are you okay?" Silver choked out after she heard a pained moan from Mephiles. Tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to stream down her cheeks. She felt herself hurt though the hard wall of emotion she had put up during her emotional explosion. Blaze mattered of course, she mattered a lot, but did she matter enough to feel this turmoil of emotion. Silver was shocked at her own thoughts, her heart was singing out to her in way Silver couldn't believe. Mephiles still didn't respond she started to panic and Blaze was a fleeting deer in her mind, all she cared about was Mephiles. "Mephiles, please tell me your okay." She choked out again in a voice that sounded foreign even to her own ears.

Mephiles could almost feel the suffering in her voice, it hurt him to hear her like this. The only responce he could make was a weak groan. Silver then brought a shaking hand and brushed it against his black arua.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," she cooed to him as she continued to sob. He felt horrid, listening to her pained voice full of shame was difficult. She lost her mind over her strong feelings for Blaze, the one she loved. How could he be so cruel and selfish? He lay immobilized by pain contemplating what to do. What should he do? He figured he should apologize, it wasn't his place to manipulate the laws of love. If Silver wanted to be with Blaze so be it.

The slowly pain faded from his flesh and was able to reform back into his hedgehog self. After he did Silver's face lit up like a candle, Mephiles resolve faltered and he wrapped her in a hug. Hoping to ease her pain.


End file.
